


sanctify my sins when i pray

by poludeuces



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Vlad thinks about biting St. George but doesn't do it, op's complicated relationship with his catholic upbringing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/pseuds/poludeuces
Summary: vlad offers himself up to saint george, the sun, the holy knight.georgios thinks he can dial it back a bit.
Relationships: St. George | Rider/Vlad III | Lancer (Fate/Extra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	sanctify my sins when i pray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniNephthys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/gifts).



> hello, some things:
> 
> this is my fic as a trade with Mini!! 
> 
> \- i use georgios instead of st. george cause that's annoying, vlad instead of extra vlad  
> \- some references to vlad's death, but it's blink and you miss it  
> \- i'm,,, very in love with extra vlad in particular, and i think he is very interesting and you should read his lines

It is a sin to harm the sun. It does not matter if he holds himself in front of the fray, Vlad brings down retribution upon those who dare attack Georgios. Any cruel injustice must be impaled, ripped to shreds, and forced to meet their fates. They are undeserving of gravestones but his lances work in their stead as a threat. 

“Vlad! Vlad, it’s alright,” Georgios smiles. There’s a blush that creeps up his cheeks. It’s fiery and warm. He shines like the sun. A halo rings his head like an angel. 

It is not blood red like what stains Vlad’s lips or his armour. It shows how he has won in battle, how he has won for _him_ , he has gotten revenge on those souls for raising their swords against him. But in front of Georgios, his Saint, he feels ashamed to be dripping crimson iron onto the floor of his room.

He is no Saint. Nor does he pretend to be like his Berserker self - he is Dracula, son of the dragon, and a poor imitation at best. He is no ruler but a soldier killed for his passion.

And he, Georgios, famous slayer of dragons. If all dragons originate from sin, then it made all the more sense for him to bring him down. He is not a soldier, but a knight, one that he spent his life looking up to.

Therefore, it made sense for him to be at his feet.

Georgios’ armour shines with bronze. His cape of his own flag. His hair is lucious and long. The room is quiet except for his laboured breaths and the sounds of his armour being removed. Vlad is a man of slaughter, but he knows of the importance of carefulness. His gauntlets are meant to rip, his lance to impale, his mouth to sink in and suck deep. 

Well, that last part isn’t too far off.

“V-Vlad,” Georgios whines at the hot breath on his growing arousal. Vlad looks up at him from his knees. Oh how beautiful he was, the ceiling’s lamps shining down on him. He is the sun, the glorious light of the Lord, dazzling and blinding. Vlad is a cruel demon, no longer man, one that sulks and craves blood. He does not deserve such light. It takes him everything not to push him further up against the wall and dive his canines into his neck and drain him. 

No, he is a protector of the faith, and he is Georgios’ follower. To have him like this is a gift.

Vlad accepts it greedily. He knows he does not deserve to hold onto him, so he keeps his hands on his lap. His fingers play with his iron skirt in order to try to push away his own growing need. Georgios’ dick is hard and wide, stretching his mouth open. 

He looks up from his work to see Georgios’ mouth pulled into a silent moan. He begins to buck his hips in time with Vlad. He is careful not to harm him with his fangs, his tongue does most of the work. 

Georgios’ fingers thread through his hair. It’s unruly, nothing like his other self, and the holy armour on his scalp feels like a splitting headache. “Stop, stop,” Georgios says as he pushes him off.

Vlad’s heart sinks. Of course. There he was, going too far. 

His head. He would need to give his head. It made sense. “My apologies, Saint George. I have committed a sin - I will destroy myself for such a discretion.” His spear materializes in his hand. How many would be necessary? He was not on Romanian soil so his spears would be limited, but he could certainly materialize at least seve-

Georgios is suddenly right next to him. His cape muddies itself with the blood of Vlad’s enemies, the red pooling into the cloth. It matches the red stripes of Saint George’s cross. A hand rests on his grip on his lance, the holy man’s touch once again burning the vampire. But he is deserving of it now - albeit, Georgios killing him is beneath him. Vlad was the one who would dedicate himself to ending sin, him included. Georgios need not stoop so low.

“Sorry, no, it was really good, please,” Georgios reaches up with the other hand to cup his cheek. It’s scalding but Vlad doesn’t shy away. His touch is warm. He is like the sun. The light of the Lord has come down to shine upon his filthy sinner. He has brought himself down to the blood-stained ground for him. 

He is truly a saint.

Georgios smiles weakly, “I apologize, I just. The pose looked uncomfortable for you, is all. And we are both in our armour, still. Would it not be better if we freed ourselves up more?” He pulls his hands away and Vlad moves with his touch despite the pain. “My armour burns you. Please, let me show myself bare to you.”

They could quite easily snap their fingers and their armour would disappear, but Vlad savours this time to look at each detail of Georgios’ outfit. He understands his love of photography - he wishes to capture each piece of him on film so Vlad could keep him in his memory forever. 

He is unsure how to react to Georgios' delicate fingers working on his own armour. He worries he’ll prick his finger on his spikes, or become sick with all the blood. When all is removed, Georgios’ eyes do not linger on the ring of scars around his neck, or the body of a man who threw himself in war to protect the faith. In comparison, Georgios is a pristine slab of marble, free of imperfection. Vlad fights the desire to sink his teeth in.

Georgios leads him to his bed, and he sits and spreads his legs. “Please, continue.” His arousal has not left despite Vlad’s disgusting appearance and he takes the invitation, resuming position on his knees in front of Georgios. He runs his tongue along the length, leaning down to suck at the base while he maintains eye contact with him. 

He pulls himself up before bringing the head into his mouth. Vlad sucks on it softly, once again mindful of the teeth. It rubs at the top of his mouth and pre-cum dribbles onto his tongue. He is delicious.

“Pl, please, touch me,” Georgios begs. Vlad is cautious first - his bloodstained hands do not deserve to touch this gorgeous man - but the knight’s hands reach down to cup his biceps and he guides his hands to rest on his hips. His fingers dig in deep to keep him in place - he would dare not scratch the sun.

Georgios grabs his head again, but there is no pain this time as he tangles himself in Vlad’s hair. All that remains is the want, the desire that Georgios wants him. And so he doubles down, moving his head faster, tightening his lips around his dick, moaning as Georgios begins to thrust his hips up so that he fills Vlad’s mouth completely.

“Ah, Ah, Vlad, please, I’m,” he begins, but is cut short by his own climax. 

Vlad sucks it down happily. It is better than blood.

He pulls himself off and Georgios lets out a few ropes of cum on his face and down his chest. “Ah! My apologies! Here, let me-” Vlad tries to stop him, but he is in no position to go against Georgios’ will. 

Georgios’ fingers hook under his armpits and pull him up onto the bed. He flips them around so he sits on Vlad’s hips, licking at his collarbones and cleaning his face with his tongue. Vlad’s dick is hard against Georgios’ back. 

Fingers flutter behind until they find Vlad’s dick, pumping him slowly. Vlad bites down on his lip. Georgios leans down until his mouth claim the other’s, and he chokes out a moan as Vlad’s tongue dances inside. His face is so close it takes everything for Vlad not to claim his neck.

The saint looks down on him, his hand on his cock, the other on his chest, as he slowly lines his entrance up. The light around his head is like a halo. Oh, this was beneath him - how was a sinner like he deserving of such special treatment? Nevermind how ill-prepared he was, his hole was not ready for Vlad’s dick-

“Do not worry,” Georgios says, as if to read his mind. His cock slips inside and Vlad bites back a moan, “I am well-versed at slaying dragons.”

He winks and slides himself down all of the way. Vlad’s hands grip at the sheets as Georgios grinds himself on Vlad’s crotch. “Ah, y-you’re quite big,” he chuckles, reaching up to brush his hair back. His neck, his collarbones, his hairline - it’s all dazzling, and Vlad’s grip tightens. 

He waits for Georgios to move, slowly rising up and down on his dick, savouring the grip around his cock. His riding skill is high, of course, and he takes the dragon expertly. Vlad’s eyes remain on his face, how his face goes from slight discomfort to ecstasy, his arousal returns, his dick bouncing against his stomach as he increases his pace. 

“Ah, V-Vlad,” he moans. Hands reach down to grab Vlad’s wrists, once again guiding him to touch. “Please, touch me.” If Georgios asks, he is unable to say no - one twists Georgios’ nipple, while another rests on his hips, helping him rise and fall. A proud smile rests on the rider’s smile. 

Vlad sits up suddenly, and Georgios whines as his dick is trapped in between their chests. Vlad’s hands roam his chest, his mouth connects with the other’s, and he bites down on Georgios’ lip to draw blood. Iron spills onto his tongue and Vlad growls. He was delicious.

“Please, faster,” Georgios begs and Vlad is more than willing to comply. He rests both hands on Georgios’ hips so he can control the pace, bucking his hips to connect with Georgios’ ass. When he throws his head back, Vlad targets that spot directly, making the rider moan out. 

He’s close, he knows, Georgios’ grip on his dick is too good. Vlad reaches down to pump his dick, determined to make him come a second time. Georgios whines and bites down on his lip. His eyes are closed, his face is hot and their bodies are decorated with sweat. Oh how disgraceful he had been, desecrating Georgios’ holy site. He would need to repent for this.

“I-I’m close, please.” Vlad doubles down on his efforts, and soon Georgios unravels, decorating their chests with his come. 

The new tightness is too much to bear, and Vlad hilts himself in fully before releasing inside of him. Georgios moans, and Vlad pumps him full so he’s dripping when he finally slips out. 

He expects Georgios to get up, to kick him down onto his knees and lash him until he has new scars, but he stays there on Vlad’s lap. Had he not committed a discretion? Did he not deserve to be impaled for his crimes?

“I-I apologize,” Vlad cuts the silence. “I must repent for such ac-”

“Shh,” Georgios interrupts and rests his head on Vlad’s shoulder. “Consider this…an exorcism of a demon, if necessary.”

Vlad looks down. He rests his hand on Georgios' hair. It’s as soft as he imagined. He fights off the desire to yank on it hard and reveal that tantalizing neck. He swallows softly. 

“You are not responsible for destroying this demon, I will do so in time,” Vlad tells him. 

Georgios nods, “Then I will be sure to save you before you commit to it.”

“That is far beneath you, Saint George.”

“You are a protector of the faith, you are a good soldier, you are...a companion of mine, who gets too upset when someone hits me,” Georgios laughs softly.

“Too good of a knight.”

“And you discredit yourself too much.”

“You confuse me with another me.”

Georgios pulls himself up from Vlad’s shoulder but shakes his head.

“No I am not.”

**Author's Note:**

> @avicebro on twitter and tumblr
> 
> hello mr vlad sir please impale me  
> title comes from sanctify by years and years


End file.
